La misión mas difícil de Sasuke Uchiha
by Ace Cornell
Summary: ¿Existe una misión mas difícil que decirle a los padres de tu pareja que te vas a casar con ella? Si el que hiciera la pregunta no fuese un ex vengador ex criminal internacional ex convicto, no estaría tan preocupado por la respuesta.
1. Capítulo 1

Todos en Konohagakure saben que Sasuke Uchiha siempre cumple sus misiones, por muy peligrosas que sean, por muy lejos que tenga que ir, él jamás fallara, pero hay una misión –que no ha sido asignada por el Hokage- que se ha convertido en su dolor de cabeza y causa de sus pesadillas, ni siquiera el hecho de haberse besado accidentalmente –dos veces- con Naruto en su infancia le ha causado tantos traumas. Pero a pesar de todo él está dispuesto a cumplir esta misión, porque su orgullo Uchiha jamás le permitiría rendirse, aunque fuera por algo tan bizarro, extraño, peligroso, como conocer a sus suegros, y para salir airoso de esta "misión" se ve en la obligación de pedir ayuda, pero esta vez no le pedirá ayuda a Kakashi, oh no, eso si que no, porque la ultima vez – y única- que pidió su ayuda, su adorada hija lo mandó a tomar viento fresco diciéndole que era insoportable, y que su "Peanut" le dijese eso otra vez, su corazón no lo resistiría.

Por eso decidió prepararse para la visita a casa de los padres de Sakura, asi que tomo la mejor –o peor- decisión que podría tomar en estas circunstancias, pedir ayuda a Naruto.

-…A situaciones extremas, decisiones extremas…- susurraba frente a la puerta de de la casa de su amigo.

-¿¡Que tanto susurras?!- Le gruñía su amada futura esposa- Toca el timbre y deja de quejarte.

-…- Tomó una bocanada de aire y se armo de valor- Segundos después de haber tocado el timbre se oyeron unos pasos presurosos a abrir, y tras la puerta se encontraba con una expresión –mezcla de confusión alegría y sorpresa- a Himawari, la menor de la familia Uzumaki.

-¡¡Sasuke-san!! ¡¡Sakura-san!! Adelante- la pequeña se hizo a un costado para dejar entrar a ambos adultos a casa.- Papa, Mama, Onii-chan, tenemos visitas. Bolt, el hijo mayor del matrimonio Uzumaki Hyuga fue el primero en acercarse a saludar, al estar recogiendo la mesa.

-¡Sasuke-san! ¡Sakura-san!- Saludo el joven de ya 13 años a su maestro y a la pareja de este.

-Buenas noches Bolt- Saludaba a su discípulo mientras con la otra mano le hacia una caricia en el corto cabello a Himawari. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladeada al ver a su mejor amigo, aquel que había iluminado su camino, quien lo había sacado de su oscuridad autoimpuesta a puñetazos… lavando la loza mientras Hinata secaba los platos y los cubiertos que habían terminado de usar en la cena.

-¿Quién diría que el Septimo Hokage, el ninja mas poderoso de la aldea estaria haciendo labores del hogar?- Volteó su mirada hacia su derecha y con una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento se dirigió a la esposa de su amigo.- Buenas noches Hinata- Sakura se acercó a saludar a sus amigos– Dejalos un momento- Le susurró a su amiga - que Sasuke tiene que hablar algo muy importante con Naruto- Mientras le guiñaba un ojo la tomaba de la mano para guiarla al sofá. – Tengo algo que contarte...- Decía mientras una sonrisita se le escapaba.

-Sasuke, Sakura-chan ¿Qué los trae por aquí ttebayo?- Ambos hombres miraron a las mujeres en el sofá y a los niños entretenidos con una laptop. Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto y le dijo- Necesito hablar contigo- Naruto al ver la expresión contrariada de su amigo se puso serio y temió la aparición de un nuevo enemigo que amenazara la paz que tanto les costo conseguir.-¿Pasó algo?--No te preocupes, no es nada grave. Lo que pasa es que tengo una… …situación personal y quiero p-pedirte un cons…- Susurró muy bajito mientras sentía como sus mejillas y orejas empezaban a ponerse coloradas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí nada, habla mas alto- De fondo se podía oir la risilla de Sakura al ver lo rojo y nervioso que estaba Sasuke y lo confusa que parecía mostrarse Hinata.

-Tsk.- Chasqueó la lengua al oir la risa de Sakura – Necesito un consejo.

-¿Eh?- La respuesta de Naruto hizo que Sakura estallara en carcajadas mientras que Sasuke se ponía aun mas rojo. Al ver semejante escena, Bolt se acerco a su maestro y a su padre.

-Tou-chan, Sasuke-san ¿Pasa algo?- Ambas mujeres compartían una risilla complice al ver las caras de máxima confusión en Naruto, el rojo radiactivo en Sasuke y la cara de curiosidad en Bolt.

-N-no Bolt, no pasa nada- Sasuke posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su discípulo y apretó levemente- Puedes volver con tu hermana, tranquilo.


	2. Capítulo 2

-…Dattebayo…-Pronunciaba Naruto mientras pasaba su mano por su nuca.- Sigueme Sasuke.- Ambos hombres subieron escaleras arriba hacia el despacho de Naruto, mientras eran observados por las mujeres y los niños. Alli –A puertas cerradas- Sasuke le contaba sobre la visita a casa de sus suegros a Naruto, y le preguntaba como se comportó el cuando conoció a los padres de Hinata.

-Bueno…- Volvio a pasar su mano por su nuca en señal de nerviosismo.- Ya sabes, yo era el "Heroe de la Guerra" asi que era evidente que ellos me verían con buenos ojos.- La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció al recordar su pasado como renegado y el daño que le había hecho a todas las personas que le importaban, especialmente a Sakura. Ningun padre o madre querrian alguien asi para su hija. Aunque realmente eso no debería importarle, después de todo el ya tenia una vida y una familia ya armada con su adorada pelirosa ¡Incluso tenían una hija de 13 años! Pero le importaba, y mucho, no tanto por él, sino por la notoria ilusión que le hacia a Sakura que se conocieran, aunque técnicamente si se conocían, pero solo de vista, ya que apenas se habían visto unas cuantas veces, pero no es lo mismo tener que haberse topado con sus suegros un par de veces por cosa del azar que sentarse a conocerse realmente y conversar largo y tendido.- ¿Crees que no les agrade? No es que me importe o me vaya a afectar o algo, pero Sakura está muy feliz con todo esto y no quiero que se desilusione por su trato hacia mi o lo mal que pueda llevarme con ellos.- Naruto sonrió.- No te preocupes, ellos te aprueban, no se si les agradas, pero te aprueban, puedo asegurarlo.- Volvio a sonreir.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?

-Simple, si esto hubiese pasado en tu época de renegado ellos jamás permitirían que te acercaras a Sakura-chan, hubieran movido cielo, mar y tierra para impedir cualquier acercamiento, ya sea de tu parte o de la de ella. En su situación yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, y tú también harías algo así con Sarada-chan.

-...tiene sentido.- Suspiró cansadamente-

-¿Ves? No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- Naruto golpeó suavemente con su puño en uno de los hombros de Sasuke en señal de apoyo y camaradería.

-Gracias.- Sasuke le devolvió el gesto.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso no necesitaba un consejo, sino que alguien me escuchara.

-También lo creo y lo repito, todo saldrá bien, y si no… … mi sofá es bastante cómodo ttebayo.- Sonrió zorrunamente.

-Usuratonkachi...- Ambos hombres bajaron riendo entre bromas y piques a la primera planta donde se oia algo de alboroto. Y al llegar abajo, Himawari fue corriendo a recibir a Sasuke con un abrazo, el cual fue rápidamente correspondido con una clara expresión de confusión y una mala mirada por parte de Naruto.

-¿A que se debe el abrazo?

-Felicidades Sasuke-san. Sakura-san nos contó que se van a casar.

-Ya veo… Gracias Himawari.- Sonrió enternecido.

¡¡¡QUEEEE!!! ¿C-como que se van a casar ttebayo? Tú no me dijiste nada -Gritó Naruto.

\- No armes tanto escándalo Usuratonkachi… ¿Por qué pensabas que era todo esto?

\- Pensé que solo irían a verlos y ya. Esto jamás me lo habría imaginado ttebayo. Por cierto… Hima ¿Para mi no hay abrazo?

-Tú no te vas a casar papa.

-Dattebayo… …Lo que hay que oír hoy en día.- Gimoteaba Naruto con fingido dolor mientras Sasuke se reia y abrazaba mas fuerte a Himawari.

-Felicidades, Sasuke-san.- Bolt se acercó a felicitar a su maestro y al llegar a él extendió su brazo con la mano empuñada y una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

-Gracias Bolt.- Mientras con un brazo tenia tomada por los hombros a Himawari, con el otro chocó su puño con el de su discípulo, para después revolverle el cabello.

-¡Sasuke san!- Se quejó el chico al ver sus cabellos revueltos y todos rieron con el gesto, mientras Hinata se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un leve abrazo que él correspondió.

-Muchas felicidades Sasuke-kun.

-¡Aléjate de mi mujer!

-Gracias. No dejo de preguntarme como pudiste fijarte en semejante Usuratonkachi, y más encima casarte con él.- Sasuke le susurraba a Hinata mientras ella reia.

-Algo bueno tiene que tener ¿No crees? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-No lo se, prefiero no pensar en ello. Eso te lo dejo a ti, mal que mal tienen dos hijos.- Lo ultimo lo dijo mucho mas bajito, esperando que Naruto no lo oyera.

¡Sasuke-kun! – Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente y lo reprendió con la mirada, lo que hizo al Uchiha reírse levemente.

-¡Oigan los oí! ¡Maldito emo vengador!

-¿Emo vengador?- Preguntaron los niños mientras Naruto y Sasuke se ponían azules.

-N-no es nada niños, es solo que su padre como está a-algo mayor empieza a d-desvariar, n-no le hagan caso.- Tan nervioso como su amigo

-¡Oye!.

-Tú no digas nada, que soy capaz de dejar viuda a Hinata aquí mismo.- Le gruñía entre dientes a su amigo.

-Vaya… ¿Quién diría que terminarías convirtiéndote en toda una señorita, Uchiha…?- Se oyó una voz salida de la nada, que llamó la atención de las mujeres, mientras Bolt y Himawari seguían preguntándose que era "Emo Vengador" y Sasuke chasqueaba la lengua y fruncia levemente el ceño mirando al vientre de Naruto.

-Tsk, hasta que te dignas a aparecer zorro de felpa.

-¡Sasuke-san! No llame asi a Kurama-chan.- Himawari, con un adorable mohín riñó al Uchiha.

-¿Kurama-chan?- A Sasuke le dio un tic en una ceja.

-No olvidare ese apodo…-Pensó Sasuke mientras se le formaba una sonrisa ladeada

-Vaya… …¿Quién diría que terminarías convirtiendote en todo un perrito faldero? – Usó prácticamente las mismas palabras que kurama para enfadarlo.-… …Igualito que tu Jinchuriki…-

-¡¡Sasuke!!

-Será mejor que controles a tu amigo, Naruto, o me veré obligado a salir a aclararle las ideas.

-Hmp…

-…Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kurama-san creo que deberían calmarse…- Siseó Hinata con el Byakugan activado, haciendo temblar a los tres, aunque Kurama y Sasuke jamás lo reconocerían públicamente.

-D-deberias hacerle caso a tu esposa, Dobe…-Habló Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, carraspeando y fingiendo que nunca sintió escalofríos ni menos que vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos cuando vio a Hinata con el Byakugan.

-Teme por esta vez t-te dare la razón ttebayo.

-En fin…- Volvió a carraspear.- Nosotros solo vinimos a informarles de nuestra boda, les daremos los detalles y la invitación formal en su momento.- Miró a Sakura, quien empezaba a despedirse de los niños y se acercaba a los adultos.

-Sasuke-san…- Himawari y Bolt se acercaron a Sasuke para despedirse de él, cuando Bolt aprovecho de dirigirle unas ultimas palabras a su maestro..- Me preguntaba si podríamos seguir entrenando unos días mas antes de que usted se vaya ttebasa…

-Onii-chan tienes la cara roja.- Himawari se tapaba la boca para que Bolt no viera que empezaba a reírse.

-¡C-claro que no!- Iba a decir algo mas en su defensa cuando vio que Hima se estaba riendo.

¡HIMA! – La pequeña al verse descubierta se sonrojó igual que su hermano.

-Miralos, si parecen dos tomatitos.- Dijo Sakura haciendo reir a los otros adultos.

-Claro, mañana nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento, tal vez pueda empezar a enseñarte las bases del Chidori, como tienes afinidad con el elemento rayo no deberías tener problemas con lo basico...- Acercó su mano a la cabeza de su discípulo, quien se notaba claramente emocionado por oir que su maestro empezaría a enseñarle su principal técnica, pero retrocedió un par de pasos temiendo que repitiera la acción de hace unos minutos, llamando la atención de todos.

-N-no me malinterprete Sasuke-san, pero me gusta mi cabello tal como está.- Sasuke sonrió divertido, se acerco a Bolt, le golpeó con suavidad en uno de sus hombros y se volteó ondeando su capa.

-Nos vemos mañana Bolt, adios Hima, buenas noches Hinata.- Y salió de la Residencia Uzumaki junto a Sakura y Naruto.

-Que cool…- Susurraba con los ojos brillantes de admiración, haciendo reir a su madre y a su hermana, volviendo a sonrojarlo.

-¡KA-CHAN, HIMA!

Fuera de la casa, el futuro matrimonio Uchiha Haruno se despedían de Naruto.

-Oye Teme, asegurate de que Bolt domine bien el Rasengan antes de estar enseñándole técnicas de cuarta.- Miraba con fingida amenaza a su amigo.- Mejor enseñale el Chidori a Sarada-chan.

-Hmp…-Se cruzó de brazos- Sarada ya empieza a dominar los principios básicos del Chidori, además… ¿Por qué en vez de estar quejándote te dedicas a entrenarlo tú? Despues de todo es TÚ hijo, Dobe…- La ultima palabra la dijo arrastrada para molestar a su amigo.-

-Lo haría, pero tengo demasiado trabajo, Teme…- Tambien arrastro la palabra.-

-Excusas, por eso Bolt se rebela, no le dedicas el tiempo que se merece a tú familia, Dobe.

-JA! Mira quien habla de dedicarle tiempo a su familia, Teme..

-Tsk, al menos yo ya no me paso tanto tiempo lejos de la aldea…- Ambos hombres mantenían un duelo de miradas, mientras Sakura contaba hasta infinito para conseguir paciencia y no terminar noqueando a ambos.

\- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! – Ambos dieron un respingo al oir a Sakura- Ya no tienen 13 años como para andar peleando por todo.

-¿P-pero Sakura-chan..?

-Hmp…

Se hace tarde, nos vamos.- Sakura se tomo del brazo de su prometido.

-Es verdad, debería irme a dormir, mañana tengo muchisimo trabajo ttebayo. ¡Buenas noches Sakura-chan, Sasuke.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.. …Usuratonkachi…-Susurró con una sonrisa ladeada esperando que su amigo no lo oyera.

-¡¡Te oi!!- Gritó mientras entraba a su casa.

-Ya tienen una edad ¿Saben?.- Por respuesta Sasuke solo sonrió divertido mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sakura al notar el leve temblor de su cuerpo provocado por el frio que empezaba a aumentar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sasuke y Sakura les contaron de su futuro matrimonio a la familia Uzumaki-Hyuga, y a Sasuke se le fue encomendada la misión de detener y capturar a unos salteadores de caminos, lo que le había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado. Llegó y entrego rápidamente el reporte al hokage, queriendo darse prisa y llegar a casa antes que sus dos mujeres para sorprenderlas, ya que a ambas les gustaba mucho la comida que preparaba él, y para qué negarlo, a él le encantaba cocinar para ellas.

Naruto miraba divertido como su amigo le explicaba a la rápida los resultados de su misión, como si quisiera salir corriendo de ahí.

-¿Tienes prisa? – Con su comentario se ganó una mala mirada por parte de Sasuke.

-Quiero llegar antes que ellas para darles una sorpresa y cocinarles su platillo favorito, a Sakura aun le faltan un par de horas para que termine su turno, pero Sarada debe estar por salir de la academia.

-Quien te viera y quien te ve, Teme.

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Dobe. – Shikamaru se rió pero también le dio la razón a Sasuke.

-¿¡Tú de parte de quien estas!?

-Me voy a casa.

-Oye! Pero aun no terminas de darme el reporte.

-Puedes leer el pergamino, adiós. – Se despidió de ambos hombres y salió de la oficina.

-Maldito Teme!!!.

-Déjalo en paz, él tiene razón, deberías hacer algo así para tu familia. Shikamaru empezaba a ordenar los papeles para dejarlos sobre el escritorio.

Lo sé, tal vez debería cocina…-

-Olvídalo, la única noción que tienes de cocina es echar agua hervida sobre un tazón plástico de ramen, así que mejor dedícate a pasar más tiempo con ellos o algo así. – Dejó todos los papeles que había reunido y ordenado sobre el escritorio frente a la cara de Naruto. – En fin, yo también me largo, que si llego tarde Temari me deja sin cenar, nos vemos el lunes.

-O-oye! Shikamaru! Espérame, salgo enseguida ttebayo!

-Adiós…- Cerró la puerta por fuera riéndose de la cara de desesperación de Naruto.

Sasuke cortaba verduras y carne de forma prodigiosa para el guiso que estaba preparando, esperando que estuviese todo listo antes que Sakura llegara del hospital.

-Papa… - Sarada ponía la mesa casi que con la misma concentración con la que su padre cocinaba.

-Dime… - Hablaba y la miraba mientras cortaba pequeños trozos de zanahoria de tajos certeros con la maestría adquirida con la experiencia de años manejando objetos cortantes..

-¿Cómo te fue con el séptimo?

-Mejor de lo esperado, hablar con él me dio una idea de lo que debo hacer. …Y me infundió bastante calma.-Pensaba.

-¿Y tienen una idea de cuándo hablaran con los abuelos?.

-Aun no, faltan muchas cosas, como la fecha, las tarjetas de invitación, que tu madre quiere que las hagamos nosotros.

-¡Verdad! Inojin me dijo que él y sus papás nos iban a ayudar con lo de las tarjetas.

-SI. El otro día, mientras venia de camino hacia acá me encontré con Ino y me dijo que Sakura le contó lo de querer hacer las tarjetas a mano, y que Sai se había ofrecido a ayudarnos, así que le dije que vinieran una tarde de estas cuando tuvieran tiempo, y le pedí que no le dijera que nos habíamos encontrado para llegar de sorpresa.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Se rió y dijo que no había problema.

Siguieron conversando por casi media hora hasta que una tercera voz los interrumpió.

-¡Tadaima!

\- Okaeri Mama ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?. – Sarada se acerco a saludar a su madre, y mientras ella se cambiaba las sandalias Sarada recibía la bata blanca y el pequeño bolso de su madre.

-Hola cielo, agotador. – De repente sintió un agradable aroma proveniente de la cocina que le abrió el apetito.

-¿Qué estas cocinando? – Hacía un par de meses que Sarada empezó a aprender a cocinar, siempre bajo la guía de sus padres.

-¿Yo? Nada, solo puse la mesa. – Sonrió ladinamente como lo hacía su padre al ver a su madre prácticamente correr hacia la cocina.

-Okaeri.. – Oyó la suave, grave y varonil voz de su padre.

-¡¡SASUKE-KUN!! – Se rió con el contraste de las voces de sus queridos padres. Se acerco a la cocina suponiendo que su madre se habría abalanzado sobre su padre, y no equivocándose al verla casi colgando del cuello de Sasuke debido a la diferencia de estaturas, mientras él la estrechaba con su brazo izquierdo y apagaba el fuego con el otro.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unas horas, quise darme prisa para llegar antes que ustedes, pero cierto Usuratonkachi me retenía en su oficina, aunque después de todo conseguí mi objetivo. – Sakura se fijo en la ropa de su futuro esposo y vio que eran las ropas que solía usar cuando hacia misiones, lo que la llevó a un pensamiento.

-¿Has tomado un baño? – Miró la cara de sorpresa de Sasuke – Ya me imagino que no, seguro llegaste corriendo a ponerte el mandil y a cocinar ¿Me equivoco?

-N-no, no te equivocas. – Sasuke se sonrojó muy levemente al ser descubierto.

-Nos tienes muy mal acostumbradas. – Sakura sonrió y Sarada asintió- Ve a tomarte un baño tranquilamente, nosotras servimos la comida. Sasuke asintió no muy convencido, pues no le importaba el cansancio si se trataba de atender y mimar a su familia.

-Vuelvo enseguida…

La cena fue animada, con los tres miembros de la familia Uchiha-Haruno hablando de cómo había estado su día, las novedades de la aldea.

Horas después el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en Sasuke, y cuando el primer bostezo lo ataco sin piedad, Sakura le dijo que se fuese a dormir, que ellas se encargarían de lavar la loza.

-¿Segura?

-Segura, ya vete a dormir, se te cierran los ojos y no pienso cargarte a la cama si te quedas dormido en el sofá. – Sonrió.

-Hmp. – Fingió ofensa pero también sonrió mientras su mirada chocaba con la de su futura esposa, si, su esposa. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír aun mas. Mientras Sarada solo guardaba silencio y miraba a sus padres embelesada, adoraba verlos decirse todo sin siquiera abrir la boca.

Iba a volver a fingir ofensa cuando otro bostezo volvió a atacarlo, también sin piedad haciendo reír a sus mujeres.

Está bien. – Se aseguro antes de que Sakura dijera algo. – Me voy a la cama, buenas noches. – Se acercó a su hija y la besó en la frente. – Descansa, cielo.

-Tú igual Papa.

Te espero. – Miró a Sakura.

-Seguro… – Sonrió- Si puedes aguantar cinco segundos sin quedarte dormido.

-Tsk, que poca fe me tienes…

A unos pocos kilómetros de la residencia Uchiha-Haruno, Naruto, mientras a su lado Hinata leía, miraba al techo con un pensamiento que le impedía empezar a dormir.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto-kun? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Te noto pensativo.

-No es nada grave, Hinata, solo pensaba en Sasuke.

-¿En Sasuke-kun? ¿Le pasó algo? – Empezaba a preocuparse.

-No, es solo que pensaba en la vida que tiene ahora. En lo diferente que es desde nuestra última pelea. – Hizo una pausa.- Ha cambiado tanto, ahora tiene una familia que lo ama, y no puedo estar más feliz por ello –Hizo otra pausa.- Pero no puedo evitar pensar en cómo sería su vida si no hubiera podido convencerlo de que había tomado el camino equivocado.

-¿Yo también me alegro mucho por él, aunque no tengo la misma cercanía que tienes tú con él, puedo entender a donde quieres llegar.

Pienso en como seria ese Sasuke, tal vez sería una amenaza para nosotros, solo, lleno de dolor y de odio, tal vez seguiría en prisión, o lo que más me aterra, tal vez estaría muerto, y yo me sentiría culpable toda mi vida por no haber podido sacarlo de esa vida. – Se volteó, no quería que Hinata viera como su angustia tomaba el control haciéndolo derramar pequeñas lagrimas al pensar en lo triste y oscuro que hubiera sido el destino de su amigo, de su hermano.

No te preocupes por eso.- Lo abrazó por la espalda viendo el dolor que sentía su amado esposo. – Sasuke-kun está bien, como tú dijiste, tiene una familia que lo ama, tiene amigos, un discípulo que lo admira y lo quiere mucho, tiene a su mejor amigo, él está bien. Así que ahora trata de dormir, Naruto-kun.

-Gracias Hinata, siempre sabes cómo hacer que me sienta mejor, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun


	4. Capítulo 4

Bolt, Sarada y Mitsuki se dirigían a la casa del primero a completar el reporte de su ultima misión, mientras caminaban hablaban animadamente, especialmente Sarada que se sentía muy feliz desde que Sasuke le contó que no se iria en mucho tiempo ya que el séptimo le había dado unas merecida vacaciones.

Al llegar a la residencia Uzumaki-Hyuga fueron recibido por Hinata y Himawari, quienes agradecían a los amigos de Bolt por cuidar de él en las misiones, haciéndolo sonrojar.

Luego de completar el reporte y merendar unas galletas con jugo, horneadas recientemente por Hinata y Himawari, Bolt parecía pensativo.

-¿Te ocurre algo malo Bolt? – Preguntó Mitsuki un tanto preocupado por el repentino silencio de su amigo.

-No es nada, tranquilo. Es solo que desde que Sarada nos contó que Sasuke-san estaría de vacaciones, no dejo de pensar en como seria una pelea entre él y Tou-chan, debe ser algo increíble ttebasa. – Al oir el comentario de su hijo, Hinata no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño recordando la conversación de hace unas noches con su marido, pero prefirió por el momento no decir nada.

-No creo que sea para tanto, se que papa y el séptimo son muy fuertes, pero no se… …no me genera la misma ilusión que a ti.

-JA! Dices eso porque no los viste pelear contra Momoshiki. – Se puso de pie emocionado. – Fue una pelea increíble, los tres eran muy rapidos, apenas fijaba la vista en ellos y ya se habían movido hacia otro lugar.

-¿De verdad Papa y Sasuke Ji-chan son tan fuertes, Onii-chan? Se ven como los demás papás. – Himawari se acercó a su hermano y sus amigos interesada en la conversación.

-¡Claro que si ttebasa! ¡Su coordinación era perfecta! En un momento de la pelea Tou-chan hacia puré de Otsusuki con sus puños – Daba rapidos golpes al aire- Y como un segundo después de la nada apareció Sasuke-san y de una sola patada en el aire – Repitió el mismo gesto, pero por poco botó un portarretrato que estaba en una mesita alta con su patada – lo envió muy lejos. – Todos lo miraban con caras diferentes, Hinata y Mitsuki lo miraban divertidos, Himawari con los ojos brillantes y Sarada con una ceja alzada. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que era observado, se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Bolt, ten cuidado con la mesa. – Hinata reia levemente viendo la emoción de su hijo.

-S-si Ka-chan.

-En fin, me esperan en casa, asi que me voy ¿Tú que haras? – Se dirigió a su otro amigo quien asintió.

-Yo también debo irme o se me hará tarde. – Ambos salieron de la casa acompañados por Bolt, Hinata y Himawari.

Nos vemos mañana Bolt, adiós Hinata-san, Hima-chan, gracias por las galletas y el jugo.

-Te veo mañana Bolt-kun – Se volvió hacia la madre y la hermana de su amigo y les hizo una reverencia.- Muchas gracias por la hospitalidad Hyuga-san, Himawari-chan.

Bye Sarada, Mitsuki, los veo mañana.

Adios Sarada-chan, Mitsuki-kun, vayan con cuidado, gracias por su visita.

Adios Nee-chan, Mitsuki-kun. – Mientras entraban a la casa Hinata soltó un comentario con respecto al amigo de su hijo.

-Hima ¿No crees que Mitsuki es muy buen chico? Es muy amable y respetuoso.

-Si!! Es muy lindo – Respondió la niña dentro de su inocencia.

-Tsk Hima, aun eres pequeña como para andar pensando en lo lindos que son los chicos – Gruñia Bolt celando a su hermanita mientras Hinata pensaba en los problemas que tendría el chico que quisiera acercarse a Hima cuando fuera mas grande, considerando lo sobreprotectores que son Bolt y Naruto o Sasuke-kun, quien había demostrado tenerle mucho cariño a la menor, o sus queridos Kiba y Shino. Si, definitivamente el chico que se acercara a su niña, pasaría por muchos filtros y dificultades.


	5. Capítulo 5

-Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar. – Silencio, un silencio absoluto reinó en la residencia Haruno por unos instantes después de que Sasuke hubiera soltado la bomba, instantes en los cuales dos pares de ojos se miraban desafiantes, casi pudiéndose ver los rayos que cruzaban de un lugar a otro, mientras tres bocas se abrían simultaneas formando una o perfecta, dos por la brutal sinceridad y ausencia de tacto y delicadeza, la otra por lo inesperado de la noticia, especialmente viniendo de aquel hombre, que a pesar del asombro inicial pensaba que su hija era una suertuda por que se casaría con semejante "Ikemen"

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que pudo decir Hizashi después de segundos de intensos duelos de miradas y de que su cerebro trabajase a toda máquina para asimilar la noticia.

-Eso es… …m-maravilloso hija, es una excelente noticia.- Después de segundos intentando que sui cerebro echara a andar y tratando de buscar las palabras políticamente correctas, Mebuki habló.- Es algo inesperado, pero nos alegra muchísimo saber que por fin – Miró a Sasuke, quien estuvo a segundos de chasquear la lengua pero se contuvo.- después de tantos años que llevan juntos, van a formalizar su relacion.

-Que no son pocos… - Metió cizaña Hizashi. – Yo en el lugar de mi hija jamás aceptaría semejante trato.

-¡Papá! Eso no es asunto tuyo. – Sakura intervino tratando de calmar las aguas, pero llegó tarde ya que Sasuke no se contuvo mas, pero no chasqueó la lengua como inicialmente pensaba hacer, sino que sonrió ladinamente, haciendo pensar a Mebuki en lo condenadamente sexy que era el maldito.

-Hmp…-Aumento su sonrisa ladeada, lo que solo hizo pensar a Sakura y Sarada en que nada bueno se auguraba. – Suerte la mía de que me voy a casar con tu hija no contigo.-Soltó acido haciendo hervir la sangre a su suegro.

-¡No permitiré que le causes más problemas a mi hija! – Alzó la voz haciendo dar un brinco a las mujeres presentes.

-Eso no va a pasar. – Trató de sonar conciliador- Sakura y Sarada son mi familia, las amo a ambas y lo único que quiero es su felicidad.

-Lo sé –Suspiró, sorprendiendo a todos con sus palabras. – Se que las amas pero… - Por su mente pasaron dos fugaces recuerdos, el primero de una pequeña Sakura llegando llorando a casa diciendo que Sasuke le dijo que era una molestia, en el segundo una adolescente Sakura llegaba donde sus padres diciendo que Sasuke era un canalla, que lo único que tenía en su cabeza era su maldita venganza. No llegó llorando, pero se notaba en sus ojos que lo había hecho. -…Sabes perfectamente que no puedo confiar tan fácilmente en tus palabras después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Comprendo.-Dijo Sasuke sin un ápice de emoción, de una forma tan robótica que hizo a Hizashi pensar que nada de esto le importaba a Sasuke, lo que consiguió que volviera a enfurecerse.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¿Casarte con mi hija e irte otros doce años?- Aquel comentario malicioso hirió a Sasuke de una forma que ni el propio Hizashi ni nadie que estaba sentado alrededor de aquella mesa pudiera dimensionarlo, solo segundos después se dieron cuenta del efectos de aquellas palabras en el Uchiha al ver como el Mangekyo Sharingan y el Rinnegan se activaban empezaban a brillar con un fulgor nunca antes visto, y sin que ni siquiera el propio Sasuke se diera cuenta de que ambas técnicas se activaron automáticamente con sus sentimientos, el dolor y la ira que se agolpaban en su pecho, como un volcán a punto de estallar en erupción.

-...Ya veo…- Trató de calmarse, pero aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza. Al menos la ira desaparecía lentamente, pero quedaba algo peor, el dolor-… Así que es eso…- Alzó la mirada casi que con miedo de lo que encontraría, pero el miedo no estaba reflejado en sus ojos, sino en los de su suegro.

-E-esos ojos...

-Sasuke-kun…. ¿Estas bien?

-S-si.. ¿Por qué lo dices, Sakura?

-Toma, y mírate. – Sakura le acercó un pequeño espejo, él se miró en el y vio sus ojos brillando de un color rojo y purpura que conocía bien.

-…- Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, y cuando los abrió, su ojo derecho había vuelto a la normalidad, mientras el izquierdo aun poseía el Rinnegan pero no brillaba como antes.

-Como dije antes…- Carraspeó tratando de aclararse la voz y al mismo tiempo intentar que dejara de sonar temblorosa.- Yo amo a Sakura y a Sarada, si estuve tanto tiempo lejos de ellas no fue por gusto, existía una amenaza inminente, y mientras más investigábamos sobre "ellos" más nos dábamos cuenta de lo peligrosos que eran. Y mientras más tiempo estuviera en la aldea, mayor era el riesgo de que nos encontraran y si eso pasaba, no solo las vidas de Sakura y Sarada estarían en grave peligro, sino que toda la aldea correría peligro. Fue la peor época de mi vida, era perfectamente consciente de que les hacía daño al estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, solo de pensar que Sakura me extrañaría tanto como yo la extrañaba a ella y que Sarada preguntaría donde está su padre me rompía el corazón, pero prefería eso a que terminaran siendo asesinadas por esos malditos. Pero eso se acabo, los Otsusuki fueron derrotados, y el peligro ya no existe. Por eso creí que era buen momento para empezar a recuperar el tiempo perdido con ellas. No le pido que me acepte, ni que me diga yerno o esas cosas, solo le pido que piense en la felicidad de su hija y su nieta. – Conmovido por el relato del hombre frente a sí, pero sin quitar el gesto serio y el ceño levemente fruncido, Hizashi habló.

-Comprendo tu punto de vista. Pero hay algo que tú aun no comprendes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que gran parte de la felicidad de Sakura y Sarada está en ti, y en que yo te acepte. Así que, aunque sé que no lo necesitan, tienes mi permiso y mi bendición para casarte con mi hija, yerno. Como padres y abuelos – Tomó la mano de su esposa – confiamos en que continuaras haciendo felices y cuidando a nuestras chicas – Extendió la otra mano, viendo como su adorada nieta sonreía radiante y que pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad caían de los ojos de su esposa y su hija.

-Comprendo. Y no se preocupen, siempre ha sido mi prioridad la felicidad y el bienestar de ambas, suegro.- Estrechó feliz la mano ofrecida.

Luego de la debida algarabía debido a la aceptación de la boda y a la entrega de la invitación, La familia Uchiha-Haruno caminaba calmadamente hacia su residencia, disfrutando del clima que aun no era tan caluroso.

-Naruto se va a poner como una moto cuando sepa que es el segundo en recibir la invitación. – Reía Sakura pensando en el berrinche que haría su amigo.

-Se pondrá como una moto porque será el tercero en recibir la invitación. – Sonrió ladeadamente Sasuke.

-¿Tercero? ¿Quién puede ser más importante que el Séptimo como para que reciba la invitación antes que él? – Sasuke y Sakura compartieron una mirada cómplice al oír la pregunta de su hija.

-Ya lo sabrás… Adelántense ustedes, iré a entregarla ahora mismo.

-¿Estas nervioso? – Preguntó Sakura

-¿Debería? – Respondió la pregunta con otra con algo de picardía.

-¡Claro que sí! Después de todo él ha sido muy importante para nosotros. – Sasuke sonrió , se despidió de ambas, y mientras caminaba hacia su destino iba pensando en la bomba que iba a soltar, con la esperanza de que no causara tanto alboroto como la anterior.

Al llegar a aquella casa lo vio, aquel hombre de cabello gris natural, regando plantas en el jardín delantero que sin importar el tiempo que pasara, él se veía igual de joven que cuando lo conoció, hacia ya unos cuantos años.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí… Pero si es el famoso Sasuke Haru… cof cof Uchiha - se metía con su antiguo discípulo, ignorante de las macabras intenciones de éste. Se extrañó al ver que el hombre sacaba de su capa un sobre color crema y se lo extendía sonriendo ladinamente.

-Idiota.

-¿Qué es esto, Sasuke-KUN? – Ignorando olímpicamente las palabras anteriores de su ex-discípulo, pero sin perder oportunidad de burlarse de él.

Un sobre. – No dejaba de sonreír, lo que empezó a generar sospechas en el Hatake.

-Wow. Que listo te has vuelto ¿Eh? Parece que convivir con Sakura tiene sus beneficios.

-Solo ábrelo. – Kakashi abrió el sobre y le echó una mirada rapida al contenido del sobre, resultando ser una tarjeta, aun sospechando de la intenciones del Uchiha, pero divertido con aquella conversación.

-A ver, a ver, veamos que dice aquí. – Iba a comenzar a leer cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-Léelo en voz alta.

-Como quieras. – Empezó a leer. – "Los señores Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno le invitan cordialme nte a la celebración y posterior recepción de su enlace en matrimonio. Estaremos muy felices y honrados de contar con su presencia en un día tan importante para nosotros. Afectuosamente, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno." – Kakashi leía el resto del contenido donde se indicaba la fecha del enlace, el lugar de la boda, entre otras informaciones.

-¿Qué? – Fue lo único que atino a decir, su cerebro se había quedado en blanco.

-Tal como dice ahí, Sakura y yo nos vamos a casar. Ah y eso no es todo. – Se puso algo nervioso por lo que diría a continuación.- Me gustaría que vinieras como... ...mi p-padre, s-solo si quieres, claro.

La regadera cayó al césped, haciendo un ruido sordo, mientas Kakashi se abalanzaba sobre su antiguo alumno, abrazándolo con lagrimas en los ojos y diciéndole que estaría encantado de asistir en nombre de su padre. ¿El jardín? El jardín quedo sin regarse el resto de la semana, y la regadera en el césped no fue recogida hasta un par de días después.


	6. Capítulo 6

-¿Es necesario? – Preguntó con expresión fastidiada junto a la puerta abierta mirando a los hombres afuera de su casa.

\- ¡Claro que si! – Habló Konohamaru- La despedida de soltero es una tradicíon, Uchiha-san

-¿El dob… Naruto también tuvo que pasar por esto?

\- Si. – Respondió Chouji- Y Sai, Shikamaru, y yo.- Mencionó a los que estaban tras él - Ademas seria muy descortés de tu parte no asistir, ya que todos organizamos esto y Kiba ofreció su departamento. – Suspiró pensando que el Akimichi tenia razón.

\- Denme un minuto para cambiarme de ropa. – Se volteó y vio a su prometida apoyada en un muro con los brazos cruzados y gesto divertido saludando a los hombres tras él.

Quince minutos después iban subiendo escaleras arriba hacia el cuarto piso donde estaba el departamento de Kiba, y al ingresar fue recibido con confeti, un collar de flores y una cerveza bien fria, cortesía del dueño de casa.

-Hola Kiba. – Su animo empezaba a mejorar al ver el ambiente tan festivo.- Gracias por organizar todo esto.- Estrechó gustoso la mano ofrecida por el Inuzuka.

-No es nada, adelante, siéntete como en tu casa. – Sasuke volvió a agradecerle y cuando ingreso al salón vio a Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, Rock Lee, Shino, Iruka, Yamato, Ebisu, Kankuro, Suigetsu, Jugo ¡Incluso los Kages (Exceptuando a Kurotsuchi obviamente) estaban ahí! Pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a Kizashi Haruno.

Comenzó a saludar a todos los presentes, y cuando llegó a Kakashi le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces aquí? No, espera, no me respondas, es mas que obvio.- Kakashi lo miró fastidiado.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-KUN, daba un paseo nocturno, me perdí en el sendero de la vida y llegué aquí, asi que como represento al padre del novio, me quedé a supervisar las actividades de la noche. – Todos excepto Sasuke rieron ante las palabras del Hatake. Llegó donde su suegro y estrechó su mano.

-¿Al final te convencieron? – Sonrió

-Si, pero vine mas que nada por las molestias que se tomaron Kiba y los demás en organizar esto. A diferencia de ellos no me emociona tanto la despedida de soltero. Pero no negaré que el ambiente esta bastante agradable.

Dos horas después, muchos ya estaban mas alegres de la cuenta debido al alcohol que se servía a raudales y a los juegos que ofrecía el anfitrión para amenizar la velada. Algunos como Kankuro, Ebisu y Gai ya estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol teniendo la típica conversación de borrachos, otros como Naruto, Konohamaru, Chouji, Jugo y Chojuro ya roncaban, siendo victimas de los que estaban mas despíertos, dibujándoles bigotes y todo tipo de garabatos en la cara. A Lee se le prohibió beber alcohol, asi que junto a Shino eran de los pocos que estaban casi sobrios. Kiba, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi, Gaara y Darui eran los sobrevivientes de un juego de preguntas preparado por el anfitrión, el que contestaba correctamnte ganaba un punto, el que no, tenia que beber un trago de Sake, Cerveza con sal, Cerveza con una salsa horriblemente picante o una cucharada de un curry aun mas picante. En un rincón se encontraba Kizashi, completamente ebrio sollozando emocionado de que su niña se fuera a casar, acompañado por Yamato y Suigetsu, que a esa hora ya ni siquiera sabían lo que tenían en sus vasos. De repente alguien golpeó muy fuerte la puerta, despertando incluso a los que roncaban. Kiba fue a ver quien era, abrió la puerta no sin dificultad, posicionándose convenientemente en el marco para que nadie viera quien era. y quien estaba tras ella era Tamaki, su novia.

\- Parece que la noche va bien – Sonrió al ver como Kiba se balanceaba de un lugar a otro.

\- Bien, supongo – Miró dentro del departamento y sonrió – Algunos ya dormían pero se están despertando.

\- Perfecto, entonces ya cumpli con mi parte, adiós. – Le guiñó un ojo

\- ¿No me das un besito?

\- Apestas a alcohol – Divertida dio media vuelta y se fue.

Bah…– Kiba cerró la puerta y mintió de acuerdo al plan.- Era una viejecilla que vive al lado, dijo que hacíamos mucho ruido y que si no nos callábamos iba a llamar a la policía.

\- No te preocupes Kiba. – Mas dormido que despierto hablaba Naruto. – Si llaman a la policía solo díganle al Hokage que es la fiesta del Teme y entenderá… - Todos rieron levemente ante las palabras de Naruto.

\- Usuratonkachi, el Hokage eres tú – Le habló Sasuke mientras estiraba los brazos tratando de no ceder al sueño provocado por la alta ingesta de alcohol y con la punta de la nariz enrojecida.

\- ¿En serio? – Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Unas horas pasada la medianoche, mientras todos estaban mas recuperados y continuaban jugando para ganarse el codiciado premio, una botella de finísimo licor traída por Darui.

\- La siguiente pregunta es… -Kiba puso algo de misterio- ¿Se puede asar carne con el Amaterasu?

-¡¿Que?! – Preguntó Sasuke desconcertado y divertido al mismo tiempo.

\- Hagan sus apuestas. – Mientras todos excepto Sasuke apostaban Kiba fue a la cocina y regresó a la sala con un trozo de filete de res en un plato y lo puso en el centro de la mesa.

\- Todo tuyo Sasuke.

\- ¡AMATERASU! – En cosa de segundos la carne quedo completamente asada.

\- Los que dijeron que si ganan un punto y los que no deben beber, lamento decirles que solo nos queda Sake y cerveza picante.

Mientras los ganadores de la pregunta se regodeaban en su victoria y los perdedores sufrían, alguien volvió a golpear la puerta. Kiba volvió a dirigirse a la puerta y cuando la abrió…

-¡Oh rayos! ¡La policía! Y te buscan a ti Sasuke – Silencio absoluto.

\- ¡¿Que!? – Kiba abrió la puerta por completo para dejar entrar a "La Policia" que consistía en tres chicas disfrazadas de policías, pero con muy poca ropa.

-Debí suponerlo – Se palmeó la frente por su ingenuidad.

\- Buscamos a Uchiha Sasuke. – Todos apuntaron a él.

\- Traidores. – Las chicas lo llamaron coquetamente, el se acercó a ellas como vaca al matadero, le pusieron unas esposas y lo sentaron en una silla frente a ellas, mientras tanto Kiba servía mas y mas Sake.

\- Esto se va a descontrolar…


	7. Capítulo 7

Ocho de la mañana, afuera de la residencia Uchiha-Haruno un hombre trataba en vano de apuntarle al timbre, mientras sus tres acompañantes se reían.

\- Tsk. - Harto de no poder tocar el timbre prefirió golpear la puerta, y segundos después fue abierta por su retoño.

\- ¡Mama! – Exclamó la heredera del clan Uchiha.- ¡Hay unos vagabundos en la puerta! – Sakura corrió hacia la puerta como leona dispuesta a proteger a su cachorra

\- ¡Shannaro! Aléjense de mi hija malditos vagab… - Su instinto materno fue reemplazado por el desconcierto, que pasó a ser una risa.

\- No son vagabundos, son tu padre y los chicos. – Cualquiera los tomaría por vagabundos al ver a Sasuke con la camisa afuera, con cinco botones afuera de sus ojales correspondiente, su elegante chaleco sin mangas sobre su cabeza, resguardándolo de su principal enemigo, el sol. Él se tambaleaba en el marco de la puerta, mientras sus acompañantes, Kakashi, Suigetsu y Juugo, estaban tras él, y en las mismas condiciones.

\- T-TADAIMAAA~ - Sarada estaba en shock, jamás pensó que vería a su padre, el siempre sobrio y bien comportado Sasuke, en esas condiciones

\- O-okaeri. – La hija se debatía entre quedarse y seguir viendo a su padre en semejante estado, o huir a su habitación y evitarse el espectáculo que los cuatro estaban brindando a primera hora de la mañana de un sábado. Sakura se hizo a un lado y los hizo pasar, Kakashi y los amigos de Sasuke se negaron, pero Sakura era más hábil, y estaba sobria, así que ni se dieron cuenta cuando estaban dentro del departamento y cómodamente sentados.

\- No queremos molestar, Sakuraaaa. - Kakashi se sentía algo avergonzado de molestar a su ex alumna. Estaba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que ni se dio cuenta que hacía horas que no tenía su máscara puesta.

\- No se preocupen, tomen asiento. En base a su estado no sé si la fiesta estuvo o muy bien o muy mal. – Mientras Sakura hablaba con los improvisados invitados, Sasuke fue, tambaleándose y chocando con todos los muebles a su paso, a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó cuatro latas de cerveza, volvió a la sala de estar y el regaño de Sakura no se hizo esperar.

-¿¡Vas a seguir bebiendo!?

\- Claro que nooo, la cerveza es un buen remedio contra la resaca. – Le pasó las latas restantes a los demás.

\- Karin los va a matar cuando los vea así.

\- He vivido una buena vida... – Habló Juugo desinteresado.

\- No será necesario, este dolor de cabeza ya me está matando. - Habló Suigetsu mientras se tomaba la cabeza y hacia reir a Sakura y a Sarada, quien prefirió quedarse a disfrutar el espectáculo.

\- En un par de horas los voy a odiar a todos ustedes, incluida tú Sakura, no debiste dejarme salir. – Sasuke la miraba tratándola de hacer sentir culpable, cosa que no funcionó, tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho, menos en su estado y desparramado en un sillón

\- No me eches la culpa a mí, nadie te obligó a ir, menos a beber tanto.

\- Si no iba los chicos se sentirían mal y se enfadarían conmigo…

\- ¿Y lo de beber?

\- ¡Eso! – La apuntó con un dedo, no es necesario decir que el brazo le temblaba – Es culpa de Kiba.

\- ¿Kiba?

\- Si, Kiba hizo unos juegos para amenizar la noche y…. ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de moverte?! No puedo apuntarte bien. Gracias, como decía, Kiba hizo unos juegos y pues… pues una cosa llevó a la otra.

\- Yo me largo, me muero de sueño, gracias por la cerveza. – Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta. – Sakura, Sarada, lamento el deplorable estado en que trajimos a Sasuke, al menos esta sano y salvo, adiós.

\- ¿Nos vamos? ¿Juugo? ¡¡Despierta, maldita sea!!

\- Lo siento, lo siento… - Se puso en pie seguido de Suigetsu

\- ¿De verdad que se van? ¿Podrán llegar bien?

\- No te preocupes, anoche le pedimos a Karin que hoy nos esperara en las puertas de la aldea. Gracias por la cerveza y lamentamos las molestias. – Hablaba Juugo mientras Suigetsu le decía a Kakashi que los esperara.

Luego de las despedidas, Sakura entró al departamento y vio a Sasuke con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¡No te duermas, vete a la cama!

\- Tranquila, sigo despierto. – Se puso de pie y puso rumbo a la habitación de ambos, aun con la sonrisa en los labios, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura.

-¿De qué te ríes?

\- Del dobe… Fue de los primeros en quedarse dormido, se despertó cuando llegaron, pero cuando se fueron volvió a quedarse dormido y cuando íbamos a llevarlo a su casa tuvimos que tirarle un vaso con agua a la cara para que despertara. – Oír aquello le causó mucha gracia, pero había algo que le causaba confusión y curiosidad.

.¿Quienes llegaron y se fueron? – Sasuke se sobresaltó, y para su mala suerte Sakura se dio cuenta.

\- Unas amigas de Kiba, creo…

-¿Crees?

\- Si, a esa hora ya estaba con bastante alcohol en el cuerpo así que no me di cuenta de lo que pasó, si es que pasó algo. – No quería mentirle a Sakura, pero no sabía cómo se tomaría el que Kiba hubiera contratado Strippers para su despedida de soltero, aunque de cierto modo no le estaba mintiendo, según Kiba eran amigas de él, y en verdad estaba bastante bebido a esa hora.

\- Kiba contrató Strippers ¿Cierto? – Mierda, Sakura era muy perceptiva, pero no veía celos o enojo en su cara, más bien se veía curiosa y entretenida.

\- ¿Cómo fue?

-¿Eh…? P-pues… - Sasuke le contó lo que había pasado, desde que una supuesta "anciana" golpeó su puerta, hasta que llegaron las chicas y le bailaron. Sakura reía de buena gana al ver el sonrojo y la incomodidad en Sasuke.

\- No estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas… - Le contó cuando bailaron con los demás hombres.

\- ¿Así que Naruto se puso como un tomate? Que divertido

_-"Y-yo soy el Hokage, no p-puedo prestarme para estas cosas, a-además estoy casado ttebayo"_– Lo imitaba mientras Sakura reía a carcajadas.

\- En fin, me voy a la cama, estoy reventado ¿Tienes turno hoy?

\- Hoy no. Ve a dormir, en un rato mas te prepararé una sopa y cuando esté lista te despertaré

\- Gracias. – Le besó la frente y la abrazó - Lamento causarte tantas molestias, mas encima en tu día libre –La soltó y tomo rumbo al baño, antes de dormir necesitaba una buena ducha.

\- De nada, y no te disculpes, es la primera y única vez que tendrás una despedida de soltero, además es muy divertido verte todo incomodo y sonrojado.

\- Hmp… - Le sonrió, como solo a ella y a su hija les sonreía.

Dos horas después, un muy mejorado Sasuke salía de la cama y se dirigía al baño, necesitaba urgentemente volver a cepillarse los dientes, a pesar de cepillarse después de haberse duchado –Dos horas atrás- el sabor del alcohol seguía en su boca. Luego se dirigió a la cocina siguiendo el agradable aroma que emanaba de ahí.

Sakura probaba la sopa para ver si necesitaba ponerle más sal o no, luego de ello bajó la tapa para que siguiera cocinándose, mientras sentía a Sasuke acercarse a ella.

\- Creí que dormirías mas.

\- Yo también, pero tenía que cepillarme otra vez. – Se puso tras ella y la abrazó por la espalda, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su futura esposa.

\- Huele bien.

\- ¿La sopa? Levantó la tapa y le sirvió una pequeña cucharada de sopa.

\- También… - Olfateó y beso su cuello.

\- S-sasuke-kun…

\- Cocinas muy bien, Sakura Uchiha… - La aludida le agradeció – Pero no tanto como yo.

\- Presumido.

\- Hmp… ¿Y Sarada?

\- Salió hace un rato con sus amigas. Los fines de semana siempre sale con ellas, es como una tradición.

\- ¿Y a qué hora suele volver?

\- Como al mediodía ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Pues… - La estrechó mas contra sí mismo – Porque decidí que tengo hambre, pero no de sopa precisamente. – La tomó en brazos y la cargó hacia su habitación, por suerte Sakura apagó el fuego a tiempo.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! P-pero Sarada…

\- Tranquila, tenemos dos horas…


	8. Capítulo 8

Eran las 21:00 y el timbre de la residencia Uchiha sonó y Sasuke se dirigió a abrir la puerta, y tras ella se encontró a Naruto y sus hijos.

\- Que tal, Teme.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hola Bolt, Hima – Les sonrió a los niños.

\- ¿No te lo dijo Sakura-chan?

-¿Decirme que? – Naruto bufó, al parecer Sakura no le había dicho nada a Sasuke.

\- Que como esta noche es la despedida de soltera de Sakura-chan y como Hinata ofreció la casa para la fiesta, fuimos echados descaradamente ttebayo.

\- A ti te echaron, Tou-chan, a nosotros, Ino-san solo nos pidió que nos fuéramos contigo ttebasa – Sasuke sonrió ladino al oir las palabras de su discípulo.

\- Pasen, Sakura habló conmigo. – Luego de entrar y saludar a Sarada, y mientras ella les mostraba la habitación de invitados a Bolt y Himawari, Naruto y Sasuke conversaban sobre la fiesta de Sakura.

-¿Cómo crees que esté la fiesta de las chicas, Teme?

\- Bueno... Si consideramos que es una fiesta solo para mujeres, con alcohol, y si sumamos a la ecuación a Ino como organizadora y el extra de que es una despedida de soltera… pues… nada puede malir sal…

-…- Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

\- Preferiria pelear con Kaguya otra vez, que entrar a tu casa esta noche.

\- Y con Madara.

\- Al mismo tiempo - Hablaron al mismo tiempo, y tras unos segundos volviendo a reírse.

Kakashi daba un paseo nocturno y por "casualidad" llegó a la casa de Naruto y Hinata, no lo pensó demasiado y tocó la puerta, siendo abierta unos segundos después por la dueña de casa, quien lo recibió con una expresión de confusión.

-¿K-kakashi-san?

\- Buenas noches, Hinata. Daba un paseo por aquí y quise pasar a saludar.

\- Etto… C-claro, adelante. – Kakashi entró a la casa y siguió a Hinata hasta la sala, y cuando llegó se encontró con muchas mujeres, algunas tan confundidas como Hinata y otras con cejas alzadas debido a la presencia de un hombre allí.

\- Buenas noches... – Alli vio a Ino, Tsunade, Shizune, Karui, Tenten, Hanabi, Mebuki, Mei Terumi, Kurotsuchi, Moegi, Tamaki, Karin, Temari, Kurenai, Mirai y obviamente Sakura. – ¿Y N-naruto?

\- En casa de Sasuke-kun con los niños. – Respondió Hinata.

\- ¡OI KAKASHI! – Habló una muy bebida Tsunade.

\- Diga Tsunade-sama.

\- ¡ESTA ES UNA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA, ASI QUE SI NO TE VAS A QUITAR LA ROPA Y VAS A BAILARNOS, ENTONCES VETE! – Las palabras de la Quinta sacaron risas y sonrojos por igual.

\- ¡T-tsunade-sama! – Kakashi sentía como el cuello de su camisa empezaba a ahorcarlo, como sus manos sudaban y su garganta se secaba. ¿Era él o en realidad en ese lugar hacía mucho calor? Su instinto de supervivencia lo hizo reaccionar por sobre el enorme sonrojo.

\- Bueno, y-yo me retiro, que se diviertan, buenas noches. – Decía un muy pálido Kakashi, mientras, instintivamente caminaba hacia atrás para voltearse y prácticamente salir huyendo de ahí, segundos después se oyó la puerta cerrarse.

-Bah, cobarde. Seguro que a Sakura le hubiera gustado que su ex-sensei le diera un bailecito.

-¡Tsunade-sama! – Sakura estaba tan roja como Kakashi, quien tuvo la suerte de poder huir.

\- Si Kakashi hubiera sido mi sensei, sin duda le hubiera dado una probadita – Habló coqueta la ex Mizukage - ¿Quién está de acuerdo conmigo? - Ino, Kurenai, Temari, Mebuki, Karui Y Kurotsuchi levantaron sus manos, el resto estaban demasiado avergonzadas como para atreverse a levantar sus manos.

\- Ya que estamos hablando de semejante guaperas ¿Por qué no hacemos una votación de quien es el hombre más guapo de Konoha? No se vale elegir a nuestros maridos. – Karui se levantó y empezó a preguntar una por una.

-¿Sakura? – La aludida no lo pensó mucho y habló – Sasuk…

\- ¡No! Dijimos que no se valían los maridos, piensa en alguien más

\- Pues… - con un sonrojo dijo- Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¿Ino?

\- Sasuke-kun

\- ¿Tsunade?

\- Jiraiya ¿Alguna vez vieron los abdominales que se gastaba el maldito? – Las palabras de la Quinta pusieron el ambiente melancólico y sacaron una que otra lagrima, pero después todo fue risas.

-¿Hinata?

\- Mi- mi… etto…- Hinata miraba hacia abajo, le daba bastante vergüenza mencionar aquel nombre

-¿Si?

\- Minato… -Se tapó la cara de la vergüenza que le generaba nombrar al padre de Naruto.

-¿¡QUE!? – Todas quedaron sorprendidas por las palabras de Hinata.

\- Cuando lo conocí en la guerra, me pareció que era un hombre muy apuesto. M-mucho más que Naruto-kun

-¡DOY FE DE ELLO! – Sakura apoyó a Hinata. – El padre de Naruto es guapísimo, esos ojazos, esa fuerza, y esa sonrisa… - Cerró los ojos y sonrió como quinceañera enamorada.

-¿Quien sigue? ...– Al final ganó Kakashi, seguido de cerca por Sasuke y Minato.

23:00 Hrs, casa de Sasuke.

\- ¿Quién será? ¿Sakura-chan?

\- No lo creo, aun es temprano. – Fue a abrir y se encontró con su ex-maestro, quien traía una cara de quien lo lleva el diablo.

-¿Kakashi…?

\- Hola Sasuke… ¿Molesto?

\- No… Pasa. – Kakashi entró y se encontró con Naruto viendo televisión mientras bebía una cerveza.

-¿¡Kakashi-sensei!? ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

\- ¿Quieres una cerveza?

\- Te lo agradecería, tengo la garganta seca. Hola Naruto, pasaba a saludar, y a quitarme el susto. – Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina y saco dos botellines de cerveza, las destapó y una se la entregó a Kakashi, quien a esa altura de su vida y la confianza que había con los presentes, no dudó en quitarse su máscara para beberse casi medio botellín de un trago.

-¿Susto? – Hablaron sus ex discípulos a coro, mientras Sasuke se sentaba en uno de los sillones y le hacia un gesto con la mano a Kakashi para que se sentara.

\- Daba un paseo nocturno y…

-¿Y te perdiste en el sendero de la vida? – Naruto rió con las palabras de Sasuke.

\- Muy gracioso, Sasuke-KUN. No, daba un paseo nocturno y tuve la "genial" idea de pasar a saludarlos, Naruto. Toqué la puerta y Hinata me abrió, pero me miraba como diciendo "que rayos haces aquí", me hizo pasar y al llegar al comedor me encontré con el aquelarre.

-¿Acabas de decirle bruja a Sakura? – Sasuke activó el Mangekyo Sharingan y se puso de pie.

-¿Tienes el descaro de llamarle bruja a la esposa de tu Hokage? Naruto activó el modo Kurama y también se puso de pie.

-¿¡EH!? Chicos, no es lo que creen, no me refería a eso.

\- Entonces a que te referías. – Sasuke hacia brillar el Rinnegan. Miró de reojo a Naruto, quien divertido por la situación, le devolvió la mirada. Al parecer Kakashi no había notado que le estaban tomando el pelo

\- Me refiero a lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama – Tembló - E-ella me dijo que… que… - empezó a sudar y se bebió el resto de la botella – Que si no me iba a quitar la ropa e iba a bailarles, entonces que me fuera de ahí.

-…- Silencio, silencio que pasó a ser asombro, y asombro que se convirtió en carcajadas.

\- ¿¡EN SERIO!? – Naruto se tallaba los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas producidas por la fuerte risa, mientras Sasuke se tomaba el vientre.

\- Por eso tienes esa cara de susto… - Volvieron a sentarse.

\- Que divertido, deberíamos ir a saludar, Teme.

\- Olvídalo, Dobe. Soy demasiado guapo para morir tan joven. Quiero vivir hasta ver como Sarada se convierte en el primer Hokage Uchiha, o hasta que un nuevo Otsusuki aparezca y nos mate a todos, o lo que pase primero. – Se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

\- Suicida y alarmista. – Suspiro - ¿Quién diría que estos dos payasos alguna vez fueron mis discípulos?

\- Exagerado… ¿Quién quiere otra cerveza? – Ambos hombres levantaron la mano.

\- Vengo en seguida – Se puso de pie siguiendo a Sasuke – Voy a ver cómo están Bolt y Hima.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cuando Ino llegó a la sala, cuatro Anbu la siguieron, escoltando a un rubio con la capa del Séptimo, con pantalones -que fácilmente se podían quitar- sandalias y un muy trabajado torso descubierto. Le bailaron a la festejada y después bailaron a las demás mujeres, a excepción del "Hokage" quien se fue directo a Hinata.

\- ¡Kyaaa! – Exclamó cuando el Hokage se sentó sobre ella y llevó su mano hacia sus abdominales.

-¡Piensa que es Naruto! – Le gritó alguien que no supo identificar quien era, mientras las demás solo reian.

Mientras el Hokage se quitaba la capa sensualmente, Hinata se tapaba la cara y solo se veian sus orejas rojas. Luego de que se fueran, Ino llamó la atención de todas con sus palabras.

\- Parece que se divirtieron bastante, en especial algunas – Miró a Hinata quien aún seguía sonrojada- Pero ahora viene la guinda del pastel – Volvió a la entrada de la casa, tardó unos segundos y cuando regresó, venia con un pelinegro caracterizado como el Sasuke de diecisiete años y un hombre vestido y peinado como Kakashi con su uniforme reglamentario.

\- Aquí les traigo al sueño prohibido y húmedo – Miró a Sakura, quien se sonrojó furiosamente - de muchas de las presentes.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento…

\- Yo igual, Teme. Deberíamos ir a ver a las chicas.

\- No, no. – Habló un asustado Kakashi- Ahorrémonos el trauma.

Tres horas después, Sakura regresó y le dijo a Naruto que podían volver a su casa, y mientras él iba a buscar a los niños, Sasuke le preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Muy bien, mejor que a ti. – Sakura sonrió, pero no dio explicaciones.

\- ¿En serio? ¿A que te refieres?

\- No te lo diré…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te enfadaras o te dará vergüenza, tal vez ambas.

\- Tsk, ahora tengo mas ganas de saber. – Sonrie ladeadamente mientras toma a Sakura de la cintura – con un poquito de brusquedad- y la besa profundamente. No pasan ni dos segundos cuando ella lo empotra contra la pared y lo besa, con ansias, violencia y deseo.

\- Ven acá.- Gruñe y la toma de las piernas para tenerla mas cerca y volver a besarla y…

\- ¡Oh por favor, aun estamos aquí! – Naruto desvía la mirada, Himawari se tapa la cara y Bolt lo mira con una sonrisa ladeada, SU sonrisa ladeada.

\- Hmp.

\- V-voy a ver a Sarada.

\- Está dormida – Sakura asiente y huye – igual que esta señorita – Toma en brazos a Himawari quien se restriega los ojos y omite un bostezo.

\- Deberiamos irnos, Tou-chan.

\- Si, Teme, nos despides de Sakura-chan y de Sarada-chan.

\- De acuerdo – Sasuke camina al recibidor, seguido de Bolt y Naruto con una dormida Himawari. Abre la puerta y sale del departamento. – Los acompaño hasta la esquina.

\- Buena idea, seguramente necesitas enfriarte. – Sonríe zorrunamente.

\- ¿Acabas de decir eso frente a tu hijo? - Naruto palidece y Bolt revolea los ojos.

-¡Ay por favor! Tengo trece años, se perfectamente como funcionan "las cosas".

\- Hmp, desde que te conoci supe que serias mas espabilado que el Dobe, que a esa edad en lo único que pensaba era en"Quiero ser Hokage Dattebayo"– Bolt y Sasuke rien.

\- ¡Oye! – Al final se les une y terminan en carcajadas. Sasuke es el primero en callarse pensando en la niña.

\- Shhh, vamos a despertar a Hima

\- ¿De que se rien?

-¡Baka! Ya se despertó.

\- De Tou-chan. Cuando era niño solo pensaba en ser Hokage.

\- Y en comer ramen. – La pequeña rie.

Llegan a la esquina y Naruto empieza a hacer malabares con Himawari en brazos para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo.

-¿Y si me bajas, Papa?

\- Si, tienes razón ttebayo. – La baja y no puede evitar estremecerse por el frio de la noche. Iba a abrazar a Bolt para reunir calor, cuando siente una tela larga , calida y con un delicioso perfume, mas delicioso que el de Papa.

\- ¿Eh? – Sasuke acomoda su capa sobre los hombros de la menor. – Con el frio que hace y con lo media dormida que vienes, terminaras por coger un resfriado. - Hima iba a agradecerle cuando Sasuke la toma en brazos.

\- Aun queda algo de camino hasta su casa – le sonríe levemente- asi que puedes dormir. – Mira a Naruto.

-¿Encontraste las llaves?

\- Si, pero… - Sauke solo lo mira intensamente por unos segundos y prosigue su camino hacia la residencia Uzumaki, mientras Bolt solo observa a los adultos. – Gracias.

Llegan a casa con una Hima profundamente dormida, Naruto iba a meter la llave en la cerradura, pero la puerta se abre , mostrando a Hinata tras ella, les sonríe, pero su expresión cambia por una de asombro y profunda ternura al ver a su hija en brazos de Sasuke.

\- Buenas noches. Se quedó dormida antes de que llegase Sakura, cuando se venían despertó, pero volvió a dormirse, asi que preferí acompañarlos. – Habla en susurros para no despertar a la niña.

\- Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun. – El niega.

\- No es nada, no podía arriesgarme a dejarla con estos dos, seguro llegaba con neumonía.

\- ¡Oy…

-¡Sasuke-sa… - Los interrumpió con una mirada.

\- Ten, con cuidado. – Con mucha delicadeza le entregó la niña a Naruto, mientras Hinata le quitaba la capa y se la devolvía a Sasuke.

\- Gracias por acompañarnos, Teme. – El negó, se despidió y volvió a la residencia Uchiha. Cuando regresó, Sakura lo esperaba de brazos cruzados en el sillón.

\- Te tardaste lo tuyo.

\- Si, los acompañé hasta su casa.

-¿Y eso?

\- Hima volvió a quedarse dormida y no confiaba en ese par de inútiles, asi que la cargué, los acompañé,y volvi. – Sakura sonrió enternecida, mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ella para retomar lo suyo, pero no contaba con que Sakura lo rechazara.

\- Te fuiste sin avisarme y mas encima cargaste en tus brazos a otra señorita – Sonreia divertida – Asi que si quieres conseguir algo conmigo debes hacer meritos.

\- Hmp ¿Yo? ¿Hacer meritos en mi propia casa? ¿Dónde se ha visto eso? – Cargó a Sakura como un saco y se dirigió a la habitación de ambos.

\- Ya veremos quien termina haciendo meritos…


End file.
